If I Love Again (Viktuuri ver)
by Hiro Mineha
Summary: "Kita putus."/"Tidak Viktor! Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku."/. "Tapi, bolehkah aku terus menjadi remaja? Aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa di mana kita masih berkumpul bersama..."/CHUU /"Ini kan yang kamu mau?"/"Please be happier than me"


If I Love Again

Yuuri! On Ice hanya milik Studio Mappa

Warning: YAOI (BxB) , Gaje, Typo, OOC Yuuri n Viktor ,alur kecepetan dkk.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini

* * *

Dont Like Dont Read!

.

.

"Kita putus."

Sontak kedua manik coklat itu melebar.

"Tidak Viktor! Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku."

Sang surai kelabu meremas rambutnya frustasi. Entah mengapa memutuskan seorang Katsuki Yuuri akan terasa sangat susah untuknya. Namun apadaya, orang tua nya seenak jidat menjodohkannya dengan orang yang ia anggap adik sendiri, Isabella.

Memang sih, Isabella itu cantik, body goals, manis, kulitnya putih seperti mutiara, dan ukuran dadanya yang wow membuat banyak orang terpesona olehnya. Tapi yang namanya cinta itu tidak pilih orang, Viktor hanya mencintai Katsuki Yuuri. Remaja yang sangat lugu dan (katanya) pendiam walau aslinya agak tsundere.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yuuri membuang sifat pemalunya, ia tak ingin kehilangan Viktor, sampai kapanpun tidak akan mau. Boleh ia dicap sebagai remaja yang labil. Namun begitulah adanya.

Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang akan turun dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Viktor tahu hal itu, maka segera saja Viktor menangkap tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Gomenasai, Yuuri" bisiknya pelan.

Respon yang didapatnya sungguh bertolak belakang dari yang ia duga. Yuuri menangis dipelukannya dengan keras. Tubuh ringkihnya bergetar, seakan tak kuasa lagi menahan kesedihan.

"Yuu-" Tepat saat itu juga Yuuri mendorong tubuh Viktor untuk menjauh dan ia lalu pergi dari cafe itu dengan langkah cepat.

"Baka, Persetan dengan semuanya" gumam Yuuri saat berada didalam taksi.

.

.

.

.

Viktor yang gagal mencari Yuuri lantas pulang kerumahnya. Ia bisa melihat disana Isabella dengan wajah bahagia tengah mencoba baju baju pernikahan yang cocok dipakai olehnya. Tidak, ini semua bukan salah Isabella, dia juga korban dari orang tuanya. Memang, walau ia tak mencintai gadis itu namun Viktor akan lembut pada wanita itu. Yah, semoga saja keputusannya ini tidak salah.

"Viktor" Panggil Isabella

"..."

"Viktor"

"eh, Maaf Isabella, ada apa?"

.

.

 _'masih kepikiran Katsuki-san ya' batin Isabella._

"Apa gaun ini cocok untukku? Bagus mana? Yang putih atau merah?" Menepis rasa sedihnya, Isabella mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gaun yang ia bawa.

" Yang putih saja Isabella. Tampak indah untukmu" Senyum palsu terukir dibibirnya. Ia mengelus lembut rambut hitam Isabella yang sialnya mengingatkan dirinya dengan sang mantan. Entalah, hubungan mereka sebenarnya sudah berakhir ataupun belum. Semuanya masih abu abu.

"Isabella, aku akan tidur di kamar. Jangan menggangguku" Namun apa daya, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, maka akhirnya ia akan dingin juga pada Isabella.

"Baiklah Viktor, selamat beristirahat. Aku mencintaimu " Senyumnya tak juga luntur. Menahan sakit pada hatinya yang merasa diiris iris.

"..." Viktor langsung naik keatas , tak menjawab Isabella.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam Viktor tertidur dan ia bangun karena ada panggilan masuk dari ponselnya.

AYAH

Begitu tertera nama ayah, Viktor lalu bangun dan mengusap matanya untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Hallo"

"..."  
"Cih, sesuai keinginanmu. Ini mau mu kan?"

"..."

"Jangan sebut Yuuri begitu. Dengar, aku menikahi nya karena kau. Aku meninggalkan Yuuri karena kau. Jadi jangan sakiti Yuuri atau kau akan menyesal" sinis Viktor.

"...-"

Dengan kesabaran yang sudah habis, Viktor mematikan ponselnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Ia muak.

"Awas saja jika mereka menyakitinya. Yuuri, gomen ne"

.

.

.

.

Selama 2 minggu Katsuki Yuuri mengurung dirinya didalam kamar. Membuat para orang tuanya merasa kasian. Baru kali ini mereka melihat anak mereka menjadi galau.

"Persetan, persetan, persetan" umpat Yuuri dari dalam selimut.

Selama 2 minggu itu juga Viktor berusaha menghubungi Yuuri, mulai dari line, facebook, bbm, wechat, skype dll namun tak ada yang dijawab. Yuuri bahkan sampai membanting handphone nya saking sedihnya. Terlebih saat ia menerima undangan pernikahan dari Viktor.

.

.

.

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov and Isabella

Please come to our wedding

Place : Nikiforov Hotel

Date: 29th April 2017

* * *

.

.

.

.

April kah? Aku berharap ini hanya April mop yang dibuat Viktor bodoh itu untuk menipuku. Jantungnya seperti diremas, 'Tuhan.. Ini sakit sekali, apa putus cinta sedemikian sakitnya? Baiklah, aku akan datang ke hari pernikahanmu Viktor. Semoga kalian berbahagia' Yuuri lalu mengusap air mata yang tanpa sadar menuruni pipinya.

 **Flashback**

Setahun kemudian, Viktor lulus SMA. Baru kali ini tidak ada nada yang terkesan malu malu menyertai kalimatnya. Yuuri mulai berbicara.

"Viktor..."

Viktor menoleh padaku.

"Kelulusan SMA, kata orang, adalah berakhirnya masa remajamu dan dimulainya masa dewasamu," kataku. "Tapi, bolehkah aku terus menjadi remaja? Aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa di mana kita masih berkumpul bersama..."

Yuuri menunduk.

"Penuh canda tawa... Tanpa mempedulikan kerasnya dunia..."

Biarlah air mataku mengalir deras.

"... Tanpa mempedulikan masa yang telah berlalu dan masa yang akan datang..."

Aku menarik napas.

"Aku ingin tetap di masa ini... Waktu tidak boleh bergerak sedikit pun."

Aku tahu itu mustahil.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan waktu bagaimana pun caranya.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Tentu saja kita akan terus bersama. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Ok?"

"Percaya diri sekali dirimu, aku tak bilang kalau aku mencintaimu. Baka Viktor" Perlahan semburat merah merambat di pipiku.

"Dasar tsundere." Dengus Viktor

CHUU~

"Ini kan yang kamu mau?"

Yuuri menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat malu. Dasar Viktor, tumben sekali dia peka.

"Baka" Ia langsung memeluk lekaki yang lebih tinggi dari nya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tetaplah disisiku" Suaranya yang sengaja dipelankan menjadi semakin pelan karena ia menenggelamkan suaranya di blazer kelulusan Viktor.

Sebenarnya Viktor mendengar apa yang Yuuri katakan. Namun ia lebih suka menggodanya.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Mouu!" Rajuk Yuuri.

Dan hari itu juga Yuuri ngambek pada kekasihnya dan butuh berjam jam membujuknya agar tak marah lagi.

 **End Flashback**

Yuuri teringat lagi dengan salah satu kenangan manis itu. Astaga, bila ini mimpi ia ingin segera dibangunkan dan kemudian ia bisa bercerita tentang apa yang diimpikannya pada kekasihnya. Tapi, semua ini kenyataan dan ia hanyalah makhluk biasa yang tak bisa menepisnya.

.

.

.

 **Hari H**

Minggu keramat bagi Katsuki Yuuri. Karena di hari ini, seperti yang sudah terjadwalkan, Nikiforov Viktor akan menikah dengan Isabella. Dan pemuda berkacamata itu menolak untuk tidak tidak datang ke acara ini. Sebab kalau diingat lagi, mungkin bisa jadi ini adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu Viktor.

Suasana pernikahan kemudian kondusif setelah lagu berganti menjadi iring-iringan yang lebih pelan. Bersamaan dengan itu, calon pengantin keluar menemui para tamu yang datang, tentunya mereka belum mengadakan acara pemberkatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu ini untuk Nikiforov-san. Mohon diterima, semoga pernikahan kalian mendapat restu dari-Nya. Namun, ijinkan saya menyanyikannya bersama Nikiforov-san.

'Ini untuk terakhir kalinya' batin Yuuri yang berusaha tegar.

Suara petikan gitar terdengar, lampu ditemaramkan sedikit untuk menambahkan kesan. Viktor dan Yuuri menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sangat menghayati, seolah olah tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

.

.

 _If we're born again, if we love again  
Let's not do this again  
Let's meet a little less  
Let's hope a little less  
Let's not make many promises_

Suara Yuuri yang merdu dan miris membuat semua orang tertarik untuk menyaksikannya. Kemudian Viktor membalas nyanyian Yuuri.

 _So even if we say goodbye  
We can turn away without much pain  
Let's only make light memories that we can throw away  
In each other's hearts_

Now I know that a love too deep  
Brings a sad ending

Viktor menyanyikannya dengan tak kalah sedih. Isabella menjadi semakin merasa bersalah telah menjadi penengah mereka. Andai saja ia pada saat itu lebih berani. Mereka menarik nafas panjang kemudian bernyanyi bersama.

 _My love, I'll pray for your next love  
That it won't be like us, that it'll be without pain_

Please be happier than me

 ** _"_** ** _Viktor, kuharap kau lebih bahagia dariku" batin Yuuri_**

Even if a lot of time passes and we forget each other  
Let's reminisce our past days  
I hope the sky knows my heart

 ** _"_** ** _Kuharap langit mendengarkan kata hatiku. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Yuuri. Selalu" batin Viktor_**

Suara patikan gitar dan piano telah selesai menandakan bahwa lagu sedih tersebut juga telah usai, bahkan ada juga yang sampai menitikkan air mata. Para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan penuh haru terhadap keduanya. Mereka mengira Yuuri dan Viktor hanya mendalami lagu, namun sebenarnya tidak. Itu nyata.

.

.

Seusai itu, tibalah saatnya acara pemberkatan. Yang sangat ditakutkan Yuuuri. Ia pun membuang muka dan berusaha sibuk dengan ponselnya.

""Saya berjanji kepadamu, untuk tetap setia di saat senang ataupun susah, di saat sehat maupun sakit, di saat kaya atau miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

 _'_ _Maaf Yuuri'_

Tiba saatnya Isabella mengatakan hal yang sama namun...

.

.

Tanpa diduga duga, Isabella yang menghentikan acara pemberkatan itu . Dengan berani dan senyum diwajah cantiknya Isabella berbicara " Maaf, namun aku tidak bisa menikah apabila pria yang aku cintai itu tidak mencintaiku."

Kemudian perempuan berambut hitam itu menghadap ke calon suaminya.

"Viktor. Gomenasai, aku hampir merebut kebahagiaanmu bersama Katsuki-san. Pernikahan ini untuk kalian berdua."

"Isa-"

"Tidak Viktor, aku bahagia apabila melihatmu bahagia. Serahkan cincin itu untuk Katsuki-san, jangan untukku"

.

.

.

Dan begitulah, dengan pengorbanan Isabella, mereka pun menikah. Ayah dan Ibu Viktor pun sadar, bahwa anak mereka telah dewasa dan bisa menentukan mana yang baik atau buruk. Yap, mereka merestuinya.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

* * *

Fic terinspirasi dari lagunya Chen ft Chanyeol Exo yang judulnya If I Love Again *nah loh, ketahuan ngasih tittle dari mana* :v kepengennya sih bikin viktuuri pisah, tapi hati saya gak regaaaa T_T . Maap mbak isabella, saya ngikut"in kamu disini. Padhl kamu kan udh nyaman dipelukannya mas jeje XD  
Fyuhh, akhirnya selesai ughaaaaaa. Saya bikinnya 2 versi,habis tangan saya gatel banget buat nulisyang maso maso XD Tapi sekali nulis malah jadi ancur cur cur + ceritanya mentok lagi. Silahkan review yaaa.

1 review dari kamu membuatku semakin semangat untuk nulis ff lainnya. Iya, kamu~ *set dah*

Note: review membuat saya terus berkarya, no review = gulung tikar :D

Btw, masih ada tambahan nih buat readers-san.

* * *

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Astaga ternyata begini rasanya patah hati, perih. " ringis Isabella. "Namun aku tak menyesal. Viktor sudah banyak berkorban, jadi biarlah aku kali ini yang berkorban. Lalu, habis ini siapa yang mau denganku? Apa aku akan jadi jomblo selamanya? Tidak tidak"

Tepat saat Isabella sedang memikirkan masa depannya. Seorang laki laki tampan berada didepannya.

"Nona? "

"Eh, iya, ada apa?"

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu? Bangku itu kosong bukan?" Ujar pria itu seraya menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah Isabella.

"Boleh, sangat boleh" Isabella lantas mengeluarkan senyum yang lebar mempersilahkan pria itu duduk disampingnya.

Pria itu lalu menjabat tangannya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Jean Jacquest Leroy"

Sedangkan Isabella masih menganga. "Isabella"

Pria itu tertawa pelan.

'wow, gantengnya' Isabella langsung lupa tentang patah hatinya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan jadi jomblo tua" gumam Isabella

"Nona? Kau berkata sesuatu?"

"Tidak, ngomong ngomong, dari mana asalmu?"

Mereka pun hanyut dalam percakapan yang panjang.

.

.

Sedangkan Viktor yang baru saja menyalami tamu undangan sweatdrop melihat Isabella "Njir, cepet banget nemunya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END BENERAN**


End file.
